


like lightning in a bottle

by wherelovershavewings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherelovershavewings/pseuds/wherelovershavewings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico comes home to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like lightning in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing tumblr post: http://laughhard.tumblr.com/post/129189526985/weird-sock
> 
> Title from 'Electric Love' by BØRNS

Nico had an inkling his day was going to be weird. He had known it when he’d woken up, he’d simply sensed that something odd was going to happen. But he’d never been prepared for this.

Barely having opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of his dear friend and housemate, Jason, currently stuck with his foot in Nico’s very own rubber- well.

“What,” he managed to force out, after the initial shock had passed, “do you think you’re doing?” 

Jason gaped, a deer caught in the headlights, until he seemed to realise that, yes, Nico had very much seen him with his foot stuck in his Fleshlight. On Jason’s part, the only rational thing to do seemed to be kicking the air violently, which caused the rubber phallus-shape to whack about in a rather comical manner. Nico was about to start shouting, but the toy actually let loose of Jason’s foot, and with a thwack, it hit the wall opposite him. Nico stormed towards Jason, fury in his eyes, and jabbed his finger hard against his chest. 

“Have you been going through my stuff?” 

Jason held up his hands in surrender, shaking his head. “I was looking for my comb, I swear! I was just curious!” 

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. “Do you even know what that is?” He pointed to the object in question, lying abandoned on the carpet. 

“Well,” Jason began, “it sort of reminded me of a sock, so I figured-“ 

“Jason,” Nico cut him off sharply, “it’s for-“ and here he coloured slightly- “masturbational purposes.” 

“Oh,” said Jason. And then realisation dawned on him. “Oh!” His cheeks had started to turn scarlett, and the blush was slowly creeping from his neck into the ‘v’ of his shirt. “So, uhm,” Jason looked at him, curiosity in his eyes, “you, uh, put your dick in that?” 

Nico looked up, not believing they were actually having this conversation. He gave him a hollow laugh, “Where else am I supposed to put it?” 

Jason frowned. “I just figured, you wouldn’t really be in need of, uh, certain tools, since you, you know?” 

“Since what?” Nico said, aggravated. 

“Uhm, because you have a boyfriend?” 

Jason was turning redder by the second, Nico had to admit he was rather impressed. Only then did Jason’s words seem to register. He frowned. “I don’t have a boyfriend,” he replied, eyebrow arched. 

Jason exhaled with a confused sound, giving him a non-plussed look. “But you’re-I mean you,” and here he gestured at Nico, indicating his whole body. 

“I don’t exactly have a queue of admirers,” Nico stated, “unlike you,” he added in a bitter mutter.

“What was that?” Jason said. 

“Nothing,” Nico replied, indicating the argument finished. “Keep your hands off my stuff, okay?” 

He made to walk away, but Jason’s large hand closed around his slender wrist, halting him in the process. 

“What, Grace?” Nico snapped. 

Jason merely stared at him, biting his lip. “I just figured-I always assumed-correct me if I’m wrong but,” Jason stopped his own mutterings, groaning at himself in annoyance. He took a halting step towards Nico. “I’m going to try something,” he said softly. And then he leaned down, and kissed him. Nico’s eyes fluttered closed, as Jason’s lips softly moved against his own. They broke apart. 

“But,” Nico said in a haze, “you’re straight.” 

Jason stared. “Are you kidding me? I’ve been throwing myself at you for months!” He nipped at Nico’s bottom lip. “You idiot.” 

Nico surged forward, capturing Jason’s lips with his own. Jason made a low noise in his throat, deepening the kiss. Jason was half a head taller than Nico, so Nico had to reach up a little, placing a hand on Jason’s shoulder. Jason held Nico in a way that nearly broke his heart, warm calluses rubbing softly over Nico’s shirt-clad ribs. Nico skated one hand across the front of Jason’s chest, dipping his fingers into the neckline, trying to tug the shirt away. Jason took this as his cue to break the kiss, swiftly lifting his shirt up and tossing it away. Jason kissed the corner of Nico’s mouth, his cheek, the tender skin beneath the shell of his ear, all the while whispering, “Stupid, stupid.” For Nico’s part, he couldn’t be happier. His face was stretched out in a smile so wide it made his cheeks hurt. He was helpless, scrabbling at Jason’s nape and shoulders for purchase as the painfully beautiful boy moved down his body. He was mouthing at Nico’s stomach, and the faint trail of hair there, where he had lifted up the boy’s black shirt, when he gave a questioning tug at his belt. 

“Can I?” he asked. 

“Gods yes,” Nico replied instantly. Nico’s trousers had started to feel uncomfortably tight in the last few minutes, and he felt relieved when Jason had finally worked open his belt buckle and zipper. It all seemed to overwhelm Jason a little, for he planted his face in the joint between Nico’s thigh and hip, and simply inhaled, deeply. Nico smiled and carded his hands through the short blond hair in front of him, as Jason nosed at the sensitive skin of his thigh and planted kiss after messy kiss on his pelvis. He brought his hand up to cradle Nico’s balls, before planting a kiss at the base of his cock. He gave a few slow, torturous tugs, smearing the precome at the slit with his thumb, ghosting his breath over the head, before dipping his head and taking Nico’s aching cock in his mouth, sucking softly. Nico’s knees almost buckled, but Jason supported him by grasping the back of his strong thigh, and forcing him deeper inside of his mouth. Nico made a rather unintelligible noise at that. Jason kept taking him, deep, moving up and down his cock with enthusiasm and fervour, all the while moaning deeply, which Nico felt reverberate through his cock. All he could do was hold onto Jason’s shoulders and try to stay upright as he felt his orgasm build. Jason started kneading his ass, and Nico moaned. 

“Grace, fuck-I’m close!” 

Jason only seemed to think of this as an indicator to suck harder and deeper, and with a shout, Nico came down his throat. Jason kept sucking and licking until the last dredges of Nico’s orgasm were milked from him. 

“Christ,” Nico panted. Jason dusted off his knees as he got up, and pulled Nico to the couch with him, letting himself fall on it as he pulled Nico on top of him. Nico bit at Jason’s ear as he palmed him roughly through his denim trousers. Jason swallowed audibly as Nico worked a hand inside of his jeans and started to stroke him with gusto. Jason was achingly hard, and it didn’t take Nico long to get him panting and red-faced, until Jason was soiling his trousers like a hormonal teenager. Jason moaned loudly, and Nico hid his face in the junction of his neck. 

“We should have done this much earlier,” he mumbled into the hot skin in front of him. 

“Guess we just have to make up for lost time,” Jason replied, turning to him with a wolfish grin. Nico gave a yelp as Jason started nipping at his neck. 

Yes, his day certainly had taken a strange turn but, he decided, weird wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, thank you for reading though! Comments, kudos and criticism are much appreciated! Have a nice day/evening/night :)


End file.
